Reincarnation
by SomeoneStoleMyIdentity
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has come back to life in a different, non-evil body. Full summary inside. Read and Review.


Reincarnation

Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has been reborn. But she doesn't know it. She thinks she's just an average witch who just can't to go Hogwarts. But then she gets dreams...dreams from Voldemort. She doesn't want to descriminate against muggles or to kill people. But her evil side is getting stronger and stronger each day...

Chapter One

"Good Morning, Abby!" Sang my mother, as she waltzed into the dining room. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," I groaned. "I had this nightmare where there was this huge snake, and it was slithering all over me. I was in this creepy cemetery, then all of a sudden my arm started hurting like crazy, and I woke up. It was so weird."

"Hmm. I wonder if it meant anything," said my mom. I groaned. My mom is big on dreams meaning something, like prophecies and messages sent from the dead. I love my mom and all, but the whole thing is pretty weird.

Wait a minute. I should probably tell you who I am and everything. OK, here goes: My name is Abigail Maria Hart. Everyone calls me Abby. I live in Godric's Hollow. I have curly blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes. I live with my mom, Emma Hart, my dad, Jeffrey Hart, and our dog, Shadow. My mom is a doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and I my dad works in the Ministry of Magic at the Department of Mysteries. It's pretty cool to have a dad who works there, but he can't tell me anything. It's not called the Department of Mysteries for nothing. Speaking of my dad, that is the exact moment when he came into the room.

"Hello, Abby," he said. "Only two more days left until you go to Hogwarts! Are you excited?" I nodded.

"And nervous," I added. I'm not the boldest person in the world. Actually, I'm pretty shy. Making friends isn't easy for me. I only have one friend, and she's a muggle. She doesn't know anything about my being a witch. Even though she's a muggle, she's better than millions of wizard friends put together. Well, at least, that's what I think. I did have one witch friend. My dad met her mom at the Ministry, but then we got in a fight, and I haven't talked to her ever since.

"I'm going over to Candace's house," I said, putting my boal of half-eaten oatmeal in the sink. My mom nodded OK, so I went out, got on my bike, and started riding to my best friend's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello, Abby!" said Mrs. Lemmel, Candace's mom. "What a nice surprise!" Mrs. Lemmel is great. She's pudgy, and has dark brown hair, and always smells good. Her house always smells good, too. That's because she is always cooking up something delicious. Mrs. Lemmel is the best cook ever. She has a bakery called Fiona's, and I love going there. I get a discount, and she knows all my favorite deserts.

"Why don't you go up to Candace's room, and surprise her?" said Mrs. Lemmel, her eyes twinkling. "I'm baking brownies, and they'll be done soon. I suppose you girls would like a few."

"Oh yes, please," I said, walking up the stairs to Candace's room.

Candace's room has got to be the weirdest place I've ever been. The ceiling is really low, so that you have to stoop over in one part. In the second part the ceiling goes up high, and there are a few steps down. This part has polished wood floors, instead of lavender carpeting. Plus the walls go out wider than the other part so the room is basically shaped like a giant T. The wood floor part is pretty much the only part Candace uses. There's her computer, her bunk bed, her collection of figures from around the world, and a lot of more things that would surprise you. But that's not half of it. When the Lemmels moved in, Candace wanted her room to have a theme, but she couldn't decide between disco or gymnastics. (Candace loves gymnastics, and she's really good at it, too. She can do, like, four back hand springs in a row.)So she split her room into two parts: Disco themed and Gymnastics themed. And she didn't split it the logical way, one part being the low-ceiling-carpeted-floor section, and the other being the high-ceiling-wood-floor section. No, she split it vertically, right down the middle. So the left half of her room is painted with pink and green stripes on the walls, and numerous posters of famous gymnasts, some of them signed. Then she has her trophy case filled with all of the trophies, medals, and ribbons she's won. In the high ceiling section, she has an actual balance beam, and work-out equipment. The right half of her room is disco-themed. The walls are painted black, with several colorful circles painted on. Her bed is in that section, and so is her closet. She has one of those disco balls, a mini dance floor, a purple computer and a boom box. I told you-weirdest room I've ever seen. Now, back to the story.

"Oh hey, Abby," said Candace, when she saw me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "I'm leaving for boarding school in two days, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she said. She turned to her computer. "What did you say it was called?"

"What was called?" I asked, though I knew very well what she was talking about.

"The boarding school," she said.

"Umm....The Powell School for Girls," I lied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied, going to Google on her computer. "I just wanted to search for it on Google." My heart began to pound. Search for it on Google!?!? She couldn't! There was no "Powell School for Girls."

"Hey that's weird," she said. "Your future school doesn't have a website!"

"That's because, um...they discourage the use of electronics for kids," I said, proud of myself for thinking that up.

"Oh, well that's weird," she said. "Every school should have a website. It helps their business."

"I agree," I said. "Maybe I'll bring that up with the headmistress whenever I meet her." Candace nodded.

"Good idea," she said. Then she gasped. "How am I going to communicate with you if there are no computers? Will you have phones?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't have a computer or a phone at my house," I said.

"I know," said Candace, "But I can always talk to you in person. What are we going to do?"

"Just write me letters," I said. "Write me letters and give them to my parents. They'll mail them to me."

"But you're the only friend I have" she said. "I can't believe you're going to boarding school! You're the only other kid in the neighborhood, except for Samuel, but he doesn't count because he's my brother, and you're the only friend I have at school." She pouted. "This stinks," she complained.

Unlike most wizards, I went to school. Actually, I met Candace at The Restin School. We became friends in second grade when she moved in.

Candace logged out off the computer, and turned around in her swivel chair. I couldn't stop staring at her screensaver. It was a huge snake. Just like the one in my dream. In my head I heard a hissing noise. Then, I fainted.

A/N: So did you like? Have suggestions? Comments? Questions? Concerns? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks!

--SomeoneStoleMyIdentity


End file.
